Two Kinds of Heroes
by Damsevendemigods
Summary: The story of how Jason Todd found out he was a demigod, and then some. **based on a bunch of headcanons I posted on Tumblr, (link to the post is in the fic!) also I posted this fic on ao3 too.**
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**A batfam/pjo crossover because I'm honestly so obsessed with both and why not write one. This is probably only gonna be a bunch of random storylines grouped together as one because there's no way I could finish a whole story because could never figure out a good enough plot. I had a lot of headcanons about this AU and I'm just really proud of it okay?**

 **the list of headcanons for this au is on my Tumblr here:**

post/163141582348/batfampercy-jackson-crossoverau

 **Definitely go check that out! I promise it's worth it. Also scroll through the tag "batfam pjo au" while on my Tumblr because there's more posts than just that one (some may include spoilers though...)**

 **EDIT: every time I type in that link, it changes it so it won't work. I have no idea how to fix it, so here: Copy & paste what _is_ there into a google search and it should be the second thing that pops up when you hit enter :)**

 **warning: I'm typing this on my phone and there's probably some typos or mistakes I missed when going through it so shh also I'm not the best writer and this is probably really short but it's long for me okay**

 **leave any questions or comments you have in the reviews! I'd love to hear what you think about this!**

•••

 _A long time ago, in Gotham City..._

'Monsters are real.' was the only thought in Jason's head as he ran through the alleyways. 'Monsters are real. Monsters are real and they're in Gotham and pocket knives don't hurt them.' He ran past his old apartment, knowing that even if he tried to find safety there, it'd only put his mother in danger- not that it mattered much, she was already in enough danger from the drugs she'd been using, but he still wouldn't risk it. Jason couldn't do that to her. She might not have been the best mother, and she might not be able to take care of him or feed him, but he couldn't just let her die because he had messed up.

When he'd first seen the monster, it'd been looking around for... something. He didn't know exactly what. It looked like a normal dog, just a stray, like most dogs in crime alley. It was sniffing around, and he had just sat down next to it, not thinking anything of it. Then the dog turned towards him, and growled. Jason had only a few seconds to try to understand what was happening before the dog grew much bigger. As it grew, it's appearance changed. It's head morphed into the head of a lion, its body into the shape of a goat, and it's tail turned into a snake. Jason's immediate reaction was to pull out his knife and swing at it, but once he realized his knife had done absolutely nothing, he took off running. The lion-dog-goat-snake thing let out a roar, and Jason bolted down the street as fast as he could run. The monster ran after him.

There was an actual, real life monster after him and his knife hadn't done anything except make it mad. It had gone straight through the monster's head, as if it was a ghost. He winced as a growl sounded behind him, and he started to run faster, towards the next corner. If he could make it there, he could climb up the boxes and onto the dumpster, which was high enough to let him reach the old fire escape on the building.

Then he made a mistake. He tripped over a brick that must've fallen from somewhere. It didn't really matter where, because his ankle made a sound he really didn't like and his entire leg was filled with pain. When he looked up from his spot on the ground, this enormous monster was leaning over him and he knew that this was it, all that time spent digging through dumpsters and having to pick pockets and all that just to survive was going to waste and he was going to die by getting eaten by a monster that no one else seemed to be able to see-

And then suddenly the tip of what seemed to be a spear appeared through the monster's stomach and the creature burst into dust, and disappeared. A girl who couldn't be much older than him stood behind where it had been. She turned to the boy. He just stared at her, shocked by the sudden death of the monster and the fact that monsters existed and how this girl had just saved his life.

The girl turned to him. She had short black hair, and these intense, electric blue eyes. Jason had seen those eyes before, on television; the girl looked like a younger, punk version of Wonder Woman. She put away the spear, knelt down next to him, and spoke. "Are you okay?" Jason started to say yes, but let out an, "Ow!" as he accidentally moved his ankle. The girl looked at it and said, "Hmm, I think that might be broken. Here, I have something for it." She took off her backpack and opened it up. "What? No!" He tried to scoot away from her, but his ankle stopped him. The girl looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, no? I'm gonna help-" "Don't- I don't need help! I don't need anything! Drugs won't help!"

Jason couldn't help but be wary. His entire life had been spent in the worst part of the worst city in the world. He'd seen what drugs had done to people, including his mother, and he was scared that the dark-haired girl was going to give him just that. She blinked, and put her hands up to show she hadn't gotten anything out. "I swear, it's not drugs. I'm not that kind of person. Here," she said, holding one hand out to him. "My name is Thalia Grace. I'm a... monster hunter, I guess you could say, and I just saved you from being eaten alive by a chimera. You're welcome, by the way. I'm like you. I promise I'm only trying to help. If you don't want it, that's fine, but if you're gonna stay out here on your own, you might want to let me fix your ankle. It's pretty hard to run from a monster if you can't run. Trust me, I've been there."

Jason thought for a second, and then took her hand and shook it. Something inside of him was telling him that he could trust her. "I guess it's okay, then. I'm, uh, I'm Jason Todd. Thanks for saving my life, I guess. So the monster, it's called a chimera?" Thalia seemed to freeze when he said the name "Jason", but she shook it off and answered him just as fast. "Yeah. It's a Greek monster. You know any of those myths?" Thalia said. Jason shrugged. He hadn't been to school in a month since he'd started living out in the streets, since he had more important things to do then get in even more trouble for making dumb mistakes and not being able to read or even sit still in class. "A little. My teacher once read us a story about them in school. There's all those gods, right? Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, all of them?" "Yeah, them. It's kind of a long story, but... they're real."

Thalia had started to put a makeshift splint on his ankle, using broken pieces of wood she found and some duct tape she had in her backpack. "In the myths, which aren't even really myths, they're all true, but that's not important, the gods had a lot, and I mean a LOT of kids. Those kids were demigods. Those demigods would be most of the heroes you've heard of." "Like that Disney movie, Hercules?" "Exactly. He was a son of Zeus... actually, he's technically my half-brother." Thalia let out a laugh at Jason's look on his face. "The gods are still real today, and they're still having kids. Those kids are called demigods. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm one of those demigods. I'm a daughter of Zeus. And based on how that chimera found you, I'm pretty sure you're a demigod too." "I'm sorry, WHAT?" She smiled.

"Well, first, monsters don't bother mortals. The mortals, that is, normal humans, can't even see the monsters thanks to the mist, but that's something I'll explain later because it's really complicated. Second, you have ADHD and Dyslexia, right? Don't do well in school?" He blinked. "How did you-" "Put both together and it's almost a sure sign. Almost all demigods have either one or both. The dyslexia is because your brain is hardwired to read, write, and speak Ancient Greek, not English. Demigods have ADHD because of our battlefield reflexes. We have to be able to notice everything, pick up details, and be able to fight back at a moment's notice. It sucks to have these things, but once you find out you're a demigod, it starts to make a lot more sense. I have both too." Thalia stopped talking, and reached into her bag. She took out a biggie of what looked to be little brownies. "Here. These are ambrosia squares. Food of the gods. Demigods can only have a limited amount, or they'll burn into ash, but this stuff is really handy at helping us heal much faster." Jason hesitated, but took the food. It was the most delicious thing he'd eaten in... actually, it was the best food he'd ever eaten. "Wow." "I know." She smiled.

"Here, now try to get up." With his new friend's help, he managed to stand. He noticed that his ankle was already feeling much better. "It already feels better! How is that even possible?" "Like I said, it's the ambrosia. It really helps." Thalia looked away, towards the entrance to the alleyway they were in. "Jason?" "Yeah?" "I need to ask you something." "Okay, shoot."

Thalia took a deep breath and looked at him. "I have a group of a few other demigods who I've been traveling with. We're all runaways. Luke's from Connecticut, and our little friend Annabeth's from Virginia. We've all been on the run together for a few months with Annabeth, and Luke and I met up a few years ago. At first, we hadn't had a goal, a place to go and just wandered the country and trying to stay clear of monsters. However, recently we've been hearing rumors of a safe haven, a place where demigods can stay out of harm's way and live in peace. We can train there, learn to speak Greek like we're supposed to, things like that. We're trying to find this place so that we don't have to worry about monsters anymore. We think it might be somewhere on Long Island. It's quite the trip, but I... I want to ask you... do you want to come with us?"

At first, Jason hesitated. Did he really want to leave Gotham to go find this safe place? Sure, not living in Crime Alley or this horrible city sounded great, but did he want to leave his mom?

He looked down. She wouldn't be able to take care of him anyway. Probably wouldn't even realize he was gone- after all, she hadn't once in the last month noticed he had even come back to the house after being gone for so long. He thought about the monsters, and how they'd keep chasing him. He had to decide.

So he did.

"Yeah. Thalia, I'll go with you." She smiled. "I'm glad." They started walking out of the Alley and into the city. Thalia and her friends had been planning to meet up in a park on the other side of Gotham at the end of the day, so they had a while to go.

Over the next few months, Jason and Thalia became close. She saw Jason as a little brother, kind of like the one she had lost all those years ago when her mom took the two of them to the park. Thalia saw Jason as a kind of second chance at protecting her brother, which was even more ironic because they had the same name. Jason saw her as an older sister, something he never had growing up. Jason became close with Luke and Annabeth as well, and eventually Grover, but it was always the two of them who had been closer to each other.

Jason had to be held back to stop him from going in and getting himself killed the night they reached Half-Blood Hill.

He still visits Thalia's tree every night at Camp Half-Blood and tells her how his day was.

•••

 **That's the end of the first part of this. I'm gonna be writing the chapters all like this, it's not really a flowing story but I mean I like it so, there's that. Hopefully I'll write another chapter soon. It'll probably be about his time at CHB and his friends there and how he gets claimed but who knows. Please review if you like this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**This chapter's all about Jason's life at camp, who his friends are, and all that. Plus a little bonus at the end.**

 **Listen, I just really love Jason and Roy's friendship, okay?**

 **•••**

 **Chapter Text**

For Jason, life at Camp Half-Blood was hard to adjust to.

He was used to spending his days alone, trying to find enough food to keep him alive, and his nights freezing behind dumpsters, or just trying to stay away from the numerous criminals wandering the streets.

Traveling with Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and eventually Grover had been a bit of a change, since he now had friends and had left Gotham, but they had still been a group of kids trying to make it alone in the world. Sure, they had a little more money, but not much.

Being surrounded by other kids and in a place where he constantly had enough food to eat and a bed to sleep in was weird. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had an actual meal, and he was enjoying it, no matter how weird it was.

Jason spent the first couple weeks in the Hermes Cabin, and he'd made friends in there. Specifically, he met a son of Hermes named Chris Rodriguez. He and Chris hit it off the day they met. They bonded over both being thieves; Chris because it was pretty much in his blood to steal, thanks to his father, and Jason due to his life in Gotham, who had to steal to survive no matter how much he hated it. The two of them grew really close over that first month, and stayed friends even after Jason was claimed.

Jason's second friend at Camp Half-Blood quickly became his closest friend and someone he would trust for the rest of his life (including after being resurrected).

His first capture the flag game at camp had gone very wrong. Originally, his plan had been to follow Luke through the woods and stick by his side until the game ended, but things didn't happen like that.

He was distracted by a noise behind him, and stopped to watch a chipmunk run up a tree behind him. When he turned back, Luke was gone.

He started walking the way they'd been going, but he took a wrong turn and walked out right in front of another camper, who was on the other team. He got the boy's attention and asked, "Hey, have you seen Luke anywhere? I'm kind of lost."

The boy turned to him, and Jason got a better look at him. He was a little taller than him, seemed to be the same age as Jason, and had red hair and blue eyes. "I don't know about Luke, but I can tell you where you are. You're on my team's side of the forest. Which means," he reached out and tapped Jason on the shoulder, "that you're in jail."

Jason, who had never played capture the flag before this night, and hadn't been paying attention when the rules were explained to him, smacked the kid's hands off his shoulder at that. "No way! You're not a cop. You can't arrest me!" Call Jason defensive, but from his experience, cops weren't something to joke about. Especially the corrupt ones.

The boy smirked. "Yeah, I am. I'm Officer Roy Harper and you, Mister Red Hoodie, are under arrest!" He joked, motioning to the red jacket Jason was wearing. Jason glared at him. "Not funny. I don't like cops. They're too damn nosy and they don't do good things, at least not where I'm from."

"And where's that?" Roy asked. "...Gotham City." "Wow. I'm from Star City. I've heard things about Gotham though. Have you ever seen Batman?" "Nope. Don't care much about him since he doesn't seem to care much about me. Besides, Batman is a punk ass bitch. He's got nothing on Wonder Woman." "I gotcha. I saw Green Arrow once, you know, Star City's hero? He's pretty cool I guess." Jason rolled his eyes. "Green's a dumb color. Not very creative either. He looks like a rip-off Robin Hood. Red's much better." he said. "Oh yeah, totally. And I could beat him when it comes to archery too, I bet. You know, being a son of Apollo and all." Roy smiled.

"Apollo?" "Yeah. God of archery, music, and a bunch of other stuff." "So that's why you've got that arsenal of different colored arrows, huh?" "Yeah. Dad left me this present when I got to camp. Each color arrow represents a different thing they do. The red ones are my favorite, because they explode. Anyways, dad's kinda cool. I guess. I've never actually met him, so I wouldn't know. Who's your godly parent?" Jason looked down. He was starting to like this Roy kid, but he hated hearing these questions. It's all he'd heard over the last week since he'd gotten there.

He'd been the only demigod in their group to not have already been claimed when he reached Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth had known her mother was Athena, and they'd met Hermes so Luke knew his father as well. However, Jason had no idea who his father was, and he'd been tossed into the Hermes cabin because of that.

"I have no idea. I'm in the Hermes Cabin." He looked back up at Roy, and spoke up before the kid would have time to react. "Listen, I don't know how to get back to camp. I've only been here a week. Can you show me how to get back?" Roy blinked. "Yeah, sure." They started walking through the woods. "So, you know about Batman then. Who's your favorite superhero?" "Wonder Woman. Hands down the best. She could kick Superman's ass." "Wow, true."

And from that moment on, Roy Harper and Jason Todd became best friends.

•••

 _Two years later..._

"Robin, this is Green Arrow, and his sidekick, Speedy." Jason's eyes widened as he stepped out from behind Bruce.

Standing in front of him, looking like a red Robin Hood, was his best friend from Camp Half-Blood, Roy Harper. Roy had a similar look of shock on his face. When the heroes left the room to talk and let the kids interact, the friends ran forward and ripped off their masks.

"You're Speedy!" "YOU'RE ROBIN!" "We really need to talk outside of camp more."

•••

 **An alternate line:**

So he started walking the way they'd been going, but he took a wrong turn and walked out right in front of another camper, who was on the other team. He got the boy's attention and asked, "Hey, have you seen Luke anywhere? I'm kind of lost." "Hey Kind of Lost! I'm Roy!"

 **Roy is a dad remember he can make dad jokes iT'S OKAY**

 **anyway sorry this is short. All my chapters are pretty short I just can't write long ones ahhhh**

 **you guys should leave reviews hint hint wink wink nudge nudge I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK okay that's it I love you if you're reading this goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lot Can Go Wrong

Chapter TextI

 **Here's chapter 3! I skip around through time a lot in this chapter because it was just easier I guess? idk it made sense when I wrote it I hope you all like this**

 **Review if you want to. I just wanna see what people really think about this au ahhhh okay okay I'm done now read**

 **•••**

Two years later...

"Wait, what do you mean you HAVE to leave? C'mon, can't you just stay full time like me?"

Jason was sitting on Roy's bunk in the Apollo cabin, helping him pack up to leave camp. Roy was returning to his hometown, Star City, claiming that he needed to "go back because Oliver wanted him home." Jason didn't really like that. Roy was one of the few people at camp who didn't treat him any different because of his father.

About a month after he got to Camp Half-Blood, he'd been claimed by his father, Poseidon. The Hunters of Artemis had arrived at Camp and there was an... incident where they almost burned down a few cabins. Jason had panicked when the fire reached the Hermes Cabin, where he was staying, and suddenly all the pipes in all of the cabins burst at the same time, putting out the fires.

It wasn't his finest moment.

Even so, it did change things. People started to stare at him, and had started to whisper things behind his back about who his father was. They'd all heard the story of Thalia, and that she was Zeus' daughter. But the fact that another child of the Big Three had arrived at camp at the same time worried them. Rightfully, too; these two were the first children of the Big Three to be born in years, and it showed that the pact had been broken not once but twice.

So people were wary of Jason. Now that Thalia was gone, this meant that he alone was one of the most powerful living demigods at that time. No one, not even Jason himself, knew just how powerful he could potentially be. At first, most other campers avoided him like the plague. They'd gotten used to him over the next two years, but the first month was hard.

Roy had stayed by his side the entire time. He realized that Jason was still the same person they'd known before he was claimed, and nothing had changed except the cabin Jason was living in.

Roy stuck with him and the two became best friends in no time.

Now Roy was leaving.

Jason knew it was only until winter break, when Roy would come back for a few weeks after Christmas, but he didn't want to wait that long. He didn't like the idea of his friend leaving because even though Roy was dangerously good with a bow and very well trained in general, Jason had seen the affects of monster attacks. He knew they could be fatal.

Roy zipped his backpack closed and turned to Jason. "You know I can't. Oliver wants me home. I have a life in Star now. I have to deal with it and so do you." Jason rolled his eyes. "But what if I don't WANT to deal with it?" "That's not really my problem."

"Hmm. Maybe I should go back to Gotham. Wouldn't that just be great? We could both ditch all our camp friends!" Jason said sarcastically. Roy looked at him. "Why don't you?" "Why don't I what?" "Go back to Gotham. I know you miss it. And you could see your mom again. I mean, you might not want to, but I'm sure she'd appreciate it a little." Jason laughed bitterly. "Unlikely. She probably never noticed I left. Though I guess it couldn't hurt to head home... What could possibly go wrong?"

Roy stood up and put on his backpack. "You better hurry up and pack if you're going to leave. Mr. D will send the harpies after you if you don't give him an answer on if you're staying or not, and especially if you're not out of camp by the end of the day. I bet I could give you a ride to Gotham City, too, if you leave."

Jason yelled a "Thanks!" as he ran out the door to his cabin. He didn't pack much, figuring he could just take a few cans of soda and some candy bars and figure things out when he got home. He made sure to pack his clothes and a little money to make sure he'd have some, and then took off running for Half-Blood Hill. He left most of his stuff in his cabin, knowing that no one would be going in for a while and it'd be fine. He had grabbed his sword, Riptide, keeping it in pen form and shoved it in his pocket and he caught up with Roy.

•••

Going home was a bad idea. His mother, unlike what he'd assumed, was in an even worse condition when he got to their apartment. Things didn't seem like they could get worse.

His mother died two weeks after he returned.

Jason quickly realized that he'd left something very important at Camp in his mad dash to pack: all his drachmas. Now he couldn't call anyone for a ride, or help in general, using and Iris-Message, and he couldn't use a normal phone. He was stuck in Gotham.

A few days after his mother died, Jason hit the streets. He went right back to where he'd been the day Thalia had found him.

Three weeks after that, he made either the smartest or dumbest choice he'd ever make in his life: he decided to try to steal the tires off the Batmobile.

He never actually got to the last tire.

A month and a half after he returned to Gotham City from Camp Half-Blood, Jason Todd became the second Robin.

•••

The idea of telling Bruce he was a demigod scared Jason. He knew it was important for Bruce to know, since he was living there and monsters could attack any day, but at the same time, he'd been drilled by Chiron on the fact that you should never tell mortals the gods exist. Ever.

He figured the things he'd learned from an immortal teacher of heroes were pretty important things. Bruce never found out Jason was a demigod.

But Jason still wanted to go to Camp.

He told Bruce and Alfred that he had ADHD and Dyslexia (not a lie), and that before Bruce had taken him in and before his mother had died, he'd been going to a special summer camp for kids with learning disabilities like those (again, not a total lie). It took a little convincing, but he managed to get Bruce to let him return, if only during the summer. Jason was okay with that. He didn't want to leave his family and friends, but he liked living in the manor and he especially loved being Robin.

•••  
Three years later...

Roy brought Jason's sword, which had been a gift from his father, back to and returned it to Chiron. He told him Jason would've wanted someone else to have it.

That night, he told the camp how Jason had died.

(He left out the part where Jason was Robin, but still was able to explain the story well enough.)

To say they were shocked is an understatement. Jason was the most powerful demigod any of them had ever seen. He was a child of the Big Three, a son of Poseidon, and he had died because he was kidnapped and killed by a mortal.

Everyone was shaken. They were used to some demigods going home and never coming back. Monster attacks happened. People got hurt. People died. But no one had ever heard of a demigod being murdered by a mortal.

Especially not a psychotic clown. Not beaten with a crowbar or blown up in a warehouse. That just didn't happen.

After hearing that story, every demigod and every resident of Camp Half-Blood swore to themselves they'd never speak of Jason again. It unnerved them to think about what had happened to him, and they pretended it hadn't.

Roy stopped going to camp when they did that. He didn't want to go without Jason there. It didn't feel right.

Two campers were more affected than the others: Chris Rodriguez and Luke Castellan. Chris had been a good friend of Jason's, and Luke had known him since the beginning. They both thought that the gods should've done something to Jason. They could've stopped Joker from killing him. They could've done ANYTHING.

But they didn't.

Jason's death added to Luke's motivation for his betrayal, and Luke convinced his half-brother to join him on the Titan's side by convincing him of this.

A few months later, Percy Jackson showed up at Camp Half-Blood. No one told him about his dead half-brother. No one told him what happened to the last son of Poseidon to cross the border. No one told him Jason had been the last to use his sword, and that Jason's story was part of it's history. Not Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, or anyone who had been at Camp before Jason died.

Percy Jackson never knew Jason Todd ever existed.

And he didn't find out until about seven years after he reached Camp; the day Jason returned to Camp Half-Blood, and everyone found out Jason had been resurrected.


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes Don't Stay Dead

**Don't have much to say on this one, just please leave reviews on this! It'd be cool to hear what you all think :)**

 **•••**

 _Years After Jason's Death..._

Jason knew he was screwed the second Tim was almost shot by a silver arrow.

Patrol this week was supposed to be relatively easy. Most of the worse psychopaths had just been locked back up in Arkham, meaning they had at least a week until another major crisis happened when one (or five) would inevitably break out. And for the most part, it had been.

He was out with Tim, and they'd been chasing a criminal (who Jason was only really chasing because he was in the mood to kill, and this guy had it coming after what he'd been doing to kids out on the streets) who seemed seriously scared of them. Except it turned out the man wasn't scared of them. Right as Tim managed to push the guy up against a wall to try and get him to talk, out of nowhere an arrow struck the man in the chest. If he hadn't been warned by Jason and moved away at the last second, it would've gone right through him.

Tim took a step back. "What the- he's dead." "He deserved it." Jason snapped. He wasn't mad the man died. If anything, he was mad he wasn't the one who got to kill him. Killing monsters like this was kind of the Red Hood's thing, after all.

Even if he hadn't killed any actual monsters in years.

Jason looked closer at the arrow in the man's chest. He couldn't help but think that the way it was made seemed eerily familiar, as if he'd seen this kind of arrow before. "I... didn't know Roy was in town." Tim said. "He's not. Besides, his arrows are all red, not silver. This was someone else." Jason turned to look at the rooftops behind them, in the direction the arrow would've come from. "A new vigilante? Batman won't be happy about that, especially if he doesn't know." "I'm not sure. I have an idea, but... it doesn't matter. I'm almost definitely wrong. Come on, we need to leave before the cops get here." "Right."

•••

When they were halfway back to the manor, Jason ditched Tim and took off back to the scene of the crime they'd just witnessed, making some excuse about having to get something from one of his safe houses.

He stopped a few rooftops away. If he had been correct, they'd probably still be in the area, since it hadn't been that long.

"You know," he spoke, "killing people is a crime. Just because you're immortal doesn't mean that it's any less wrong, Zoë." He knew a hunter had killed that man. What he didn't know is that the voice that replied to him would be one he never thought he'd hear again.

"You mean Zoë Nightshade? She's dead. And I didn't kill that man, one of my other hunters did. That man hurt her, and she wanted to get back at him after we let her join. It's only fair. At least, that's what Lady Artemis said." Jason turned around to get a better look at the girl. It couldn't be her... right? She narrowed her eyes at him, and stepped forward. Definitely her. Jason would know that glare anywhere. "Not many people, much less vigilantes, know about my hunters. Take off that mask. Tell me who you are."

Jason could hear Bruce's voice in his head, telling him to never tell anyone who he really was. Saying that you can't just trust random people on the streets, as if Jason didn't already know that.

This girl wasn't a random person. He took of his helmet, and the mask he wore underneath. The girl stoped back in shock. "J-Jason?" He took a deep breath.

"Hey, Thalia. What are the chances we both came back from the dead?"

•••

Twenty minutes later, they sat on the roof of an old building overlooking a park in Gotham, eating cheeseburgers they'd gotten from a fast food place downtown.

"You know, it's kind of fitting. I've managed to find both my little brothers; in fact, you're both older than me now too. I guess that happens when you become immortal at 15." Thalia said. "Wait, what? I thought you told me Little Jason was gone for good? Your mom brought him to the park and abandoned him?" Jason said. "Apparently Stepmom of the Year got involved," Thalia rolled her eyes. "She kidnapped Jason and dropped him in this Roman demigod camp called Camp Jupiter. We only met again a few years ago when Gaea decided to wake up and we all had to fight the literal earth. Hera switched out Jason and Percy and threw Percy into the Roman camp and Jason into Camp Half-Blood. He went on a quest and we ran into each other." "Romans?" "Yeah. Romans. They're not as cool as us Greeks, don't worry. Jason's technically a Roman demigod." "That... uh... sounds complicated." "It is. A lot has changed at camp since you died."

Jason looked out at the skyline. "So you know?" "Annabeth told me, a few days after I woke up. It was a lot. I'm guessing you're wondering how I got back?" "Yeah. Roy, uh, Roy Harper? He's a son of Apollo, I'm not sure if you know him. He told me a little bit about what's going on at camp. Like that I have a half-brother named Percy and a little about... Luke. Before tonight, he was the only demigod who knew I was alive. He didn't tell me about you." "So you know what Luke did?" "Yeah. I'm not sure I want to talk about it. I can't help but think if I hadn't died, that prophecy would've been my problem... but maybe Luke wouldn't have turned."

Thalia sighed. "If Luke hadn't turned, I probably wouldn't be alive today. He poisoned my tree a few years before the Battle of Manhattan. Percy and a few others went on a quest to get the Golden Fleece, to heal my tree. It brought me back too." "At least your story doesn't involve you getting dumped in a pit of magic water to bring you back by the same people who had tried to kill you multiple times in the past." Thalia looked at Jason. "Good point."

"We both have screwed up pasts, don't we?" Thalia said. Jason laughed. "I think that comes with being demigods. We just can't once have it easy." Thalia smiled. "You should go back to camp one day. See Annabeth. After everything that happened in the fight with Gaea, I'm sure she'd love to have an old friend stop by."

Jason hadn't been to camp since before he died. Roy had tried to convince him, but Jason kept saying no, claiming that it didn't really matter. After coming back to life, the monsters had more or less left him alone (he assumed it had something to do with his resurrection and the Lazarus Pit). He didn't know if returning would bring them back. He didn't really want to find out.

But something about seeing Thalia again made him want to return. Maybe it was because this time, he figured things couldn't go wrong. He'd died once. What could possibly go wrong?

Maybe he should find out.

"You know what? You're right. I'll go home."


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers

**OKAY SO this chapter was very hard to write because I could not for the life of me decide completely on how to write it & also I had an idea for a chapter after this that I liked better and actually liked but chronologically that chapter comes after this one which meant I had to write this first ugh so anyway this might be short but rip me I tried **

**Also I start school on Monday and it's Friday and where did my summer go and oh my god I'm writing fanfic when I should be writing a college essay oH NO senior year is scary help but my birthday's also in exactly a week (September 1st) so that's good I guess**

 **okay I'll shut up now here's the chapter (leave reviews if you like it also just talk to me about this au,,, it's my favorite thing if you couldn't tell)**

•••

In hindsight, maybe riding a motorcycle through the barrier of camp wasn't the greatest idea. Neither was grabbing the closest camper and demanding for them to get Annabeth Chase.

He didn't realize how long he'd been gone until he saw the girl he considered a little sister all grown up, walking to Half-Blood Hill side-by-side with some dark-haired kid who he didn't recognize.

'That must be Percy,' Jason thought. No one else could look that much like their father, and besides; Thalia had said that Annabeth was dating this Percy kid, and he assumed that was still true considering they were holding hands.

He took a deep breath as Annabeth stopped walking completely, took a second to comprehend what she was seeing, and then started running up the hill and tackling him in a hug. He hugged her back. It had been a long time since he'd seen her.

When she finally let go, Percy had walked up to them, looking confused. Annabeth didn't even seem to notice. She was still holding Jason's arm, almost as if she thought if she let go, he'd die and leave her again.

"You're real. You're really here. Oh my gods. What the Hades, Jason? YOU DIED! Roy told us, he said he was at your funeral, you were gone! Th-that psychopath killed you a-and-" She looked close to crying. "How... how are you here? Alive?" She looked up at him. It's been a long time since he'd seen those stormy gray eyes.

He never realized how much he'd missed Annabeth. Even though he'd been closest with Thalia, she and Luke had been there by his side since the beginning as well. Annabeth was like the little sister he never had (until he did, and Cass was a pretty cool sister). It was weird to see her so grown up, but it was still nice because now he was back here with her. He got to see his family, his first real family, again.

He ignored the memory of Thalia telling him about Luke's betrayal. He didn't want to think about it.

Percy cleared his throat as he walked up to the two demigods. "Um, Annabeth? Who is this?" She turned around quickly. "Uh, sorry. I should've introduced you. Percy, this is Jason Todd, he's... he's a son of Poseidon, just like you."

Jason smiled at his half-brother. The kid looked really shaken from learning about this. He couldn't blame Percy; if he learned he had a long-lost older half-brother, especially one who should've never been born just like like him, he would've been pretty shaken up too.

"I, uh, I... welcome to camp, Jason." Percy said, capping his sword he'd been holding. Jason watched as it shrunk back into a very familiar looking ballpoint pen. The thought of his brother getting his weapon after his death was kind of nice, weirdly enough. He didn't want to go back to using a sword anyway. He liked his guns.

"I think you mean welcome back." Annabeth said.

Jason smiled. Maybe returning to camp wasn't such a bad idea after all.

•••

The moment he got into his cabin, he noticed while it was mostly the same, some things were different. It was clean for the most part, but that's probably because it was inspection day. Aside from a few things, a Minotaur horn hung on the wall and a fountain in the corner, it was basically the same cabin it had always been. Jason walked over to his bed and sat down. Percy glanced over, walking to his stuff.

"When I got here, the whole cabin was empty, except for that trunk by that bed. I'm assuming it was yours? There was something in there, but I never knew the code to open it. Never tried after the first time, really. I just pushed it under the bed and forgot about it." He sat down. Jason didn't reply. He was happy Percy hadn't looked in there; it still had an old Robin costume that he'd kept at camp just in case.

He figured he should get rid of that later.

(Or give it to Bruce; the one in the Batcave was pretty ruined, considering it was the one he'd died in and was bloody and ripped. This one was brand new.)

It also had a bunch of pictures of Jason with his old camp friends. One with Bruce, Alfred, and Dick before his death, that he'd probably brought to camp as a reminder of his new (at the time) home. Tons with Roy, Chris, Clarisse, Silena... and then towards the bottom, older ones with him, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and even Grover when they had been on the run. It was nice to think of the old times.

"So..." Percy said. Clearly he wanted to talk, and although Jason didn't really want to, he figured he should at least act nice to his new brother.

New brother. Wow. How many brothers did he have now? Dick, Tim, Damian... Percy makes four. And according to Thalia, they had a half-brother who was a Cyclops too, which makes five.

That's a lot of brothers.

He gave in to the conversation, figuring it might be a little less awkward for them if they talked.

"So what? I'm your brother. That's it." Jason said.

"I just... I didn't even know you existed. No one told me anything, not even a hint. I figured that trunk with stuff in it was from someone a long, long time ago who had been in our cabin, not... not someone who'd been here right before I got here. This is weird." Percy said. He looked a little annoyed. Jason figured he would be too. "Why'd you leave, anyway? Why didn't anyone ever talk about you? Why didn't they tell me I had a brother?"

"They probably kept it quiet because I didn't just leave, Percy. I died."

Percy's eyes widened, and he uncrossed his arms. "What-" Jason held up a hand. "Don't ask how I came back. It's hard to talk about. Let's just say that I didn't come back voluntarily. As for why no one told you about me, I assume that's because everyone here at the time agreed not to talk about me. The way I died wasn't... wasn't how demigods usually go. It's complicated. But according to what Roy, a son of Apollo who's a good friend of mine, told me, it scared people. So they agreed not to bring me up. Apparently soon after I died you got here. If people were wary of you at first, I'm why. The last child of the big three to reach camp died, badly. The one before that was Thalia, and I'm sure you know her story. They probably didn't want to get too attached. I'm sorry about that."

Jason sighed. "Listen, I don't do this often. I'm not really that nice a person, at least not now, anyways. But I guess, since were brothers... we could be friends. If you want to. Maybe someday I'll tell you my story. Not today, not tomorrow... but maybe. How would you feel about that? And I don't know, we could... spar together sometime. That'd be cool. And we'll kick ass at Capture the Flag." He held out his hand. Percy looked at it for a second, then shook it.

"Deal. Hey, Jason?" "Yeah?" "Well... my mom made some cookies for me to bring to camp with me. She makes really good cookies. Want some?" Jason smiled. "Sure. What kind?" "Chocolate chip." "...Hand them over."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are these cookies blue?"

"Ha! Long story."

"Okay. Well, that sucks, because red's a better color." Jason laughed at the look of betrayal in Percy's eyes. "I'm kidding. These are really good, thanks. Although, I think I know someone who can make cookies just as good as these, if not better." "I'd like to see someone try."

•••

 ** _It turns out that Alfred and Sally have the same cookie recipe. No idea how._**


End file.
